Zhou Weiqing
|techniques = Immortal Deity Technique Skill Manipulation Art lying Lightning God Technique |occupation(s) = God Tier Consolidated Equipment Master Sect Master of Peerless Sect Highest Commander of Peerless Regiment\ |affiliation(s) = Heavenly Bow City Peerless Battalion Peerless Sect Legacy of Strength |First Appearance = Chapter 1: Big Sis, I’m afraid this is a misunderstanding! (1) |title1 = |first = 1 }} Zhou Weiqing (aka Zhou Little Fatty) is the protagonist of our novel and is the sole son of the Commander-In-Chief, 8-jeweled Admiral Zhou Shuiniu of the Heavenly Bow Empire. He has the noble title of Viscount due to his lineage and is 13 years old. Appearance The youth was tall, with broad shoulders, with a healthy strong look. He had black eyes and hair, and was dressed in a cloth shirt with its sleeves rolled up, showing off his arms. His skin colour was a healthy sheen of bronze, and his features had a heroic spirit within. He might not be very handsome, but was overall pleasing to the eye. Just judging by outward appearance, the words simple and honest would be an apt description. However, the words that streamed out from his mouth were the total opposite of simple and honest. Of course, he only revealed his true colours when there was nobody else around. After swallowing Black Pearl On his forehead, a black word “King” slowly appeared. On his skin, a layer of black tattoos slowly formed, below that a layer of grey, similar tattoos could also be seen. The 2 layers of tattoos seemed to have form a 3D image, and they covered his whole body all the way to his face even. This phenomenon carried on for almost an hour, until all the colours slowly faded away, sinking back into Zhou Weiqing’s body, and the tattoos on his body also disappeared consequently. The healthy bronze skin colour of Zhou Weiqing seemed a lot paler than before, and his facial features seemed to be a lot more handsome now. His back, which had been torn apart by the exploding fireball, was now totally healed, with not a scar to be seen, as if he had never been injured there before. Personality Zhou is a sly, cunning, shameless, and perverted little rascal. His personality was greatly influenced by his first master, Mu Eun. This man, as explained by Zhou's father, would have the greatest chance of survival out of anyone in their empire with his character. Since Zhou, at the time, could not cultivate, having such a character would greaten his chance for survival. Zhou also faces a little 'garbage' complex. After being trash that couldn't cultivate for 13 years, having suddenly gained powers lead to him having second thoughts. Background He is disciple of the second strongest man in Boundless Mainland and sect master of the Peerless Sect. Plotline On the beginning of novel he is caught peeking on Princess Difuya, who he was betrothed to marry, the marriage determined by his father and godfather. Difuya uses her (puny, useless, level one skill) fireball on Zhou, and he is seemingly knocked unconscious. While Difuya and her guard, Niya, go to look for a Life affinity elemental jewel master to heal him, Zhou, on the verge of dying from the fire poison, curses Difuya for doing this to him. Suddenly, a black pearl the size of an infant's fist appears, and it (freaking magically) flies into his mouth, allowing him to absorb it. This mysterious object immediately restored clarity, and healed his injuries. When he is clearheaded, he decides to run off, after punching a tree out of anger. This tree after 15 minutes had been corroded by his blood, unknown to Zhou. As he can't return home to face punishment, Zhou decides to run to the secret tree where he stored his mysterious Immortal Deity Technique, which he had found while wandering the Star Forest. With his newly found power, he takes this book with him as he can now attempt it. This black pearl also grants Zhou a domineering aura, being able to suppress heavenly beasts. Results of Black Pearl For 13 years, he was unable to cultivate due to his blocked meridians, but the newly found black pearl had removed that limitation. He joins the army to form a reputation, and attempts to practice this suicidal cultivation technique. The technique involves puncturing all 36 death acupuncture points, and it will allow him to become an "Immortal Deity", living as long as the world. He successfully punctures his first point, the Clavicle Point. He survives this immense pain, almost dying, with the power of his mysterious black pearl. He gains 6 attributes: Darkness, Evil, and Space, which were the result of the mysterious pearl. Coincidentally, Zhou's father's attribute is also darkness. Due to the evil attribute, he uses Shangguan Bing'er, top beauty, genius, and 3rd Battalion Commander of the Heavenly Bow Empire, as his 'Sacrificial Offering'. His other 3 attributes are wind, which is Shangguan Bing'er's attribute, Lightning, and a mysterious attribute (Time, its op asf) that he can't use yet due to it's high consumption of Heavenly Energy. Since he has more than 4 jewels, the requirement for the legendary Alexander Cat's Eye is met, and he gains this renowned title. From here, everything starts to change. His future awaits him! Archery While still only having 1 jewel, he begins training in archery under the Heavenly Bow Unit, which is the main strength of the Heavenly Bow Empire (notice the name)! He meets Luo Ke Di first, and then discovers that his old rogue master, whose shameless ways he had learned, is actually a member of this elite group! He soon learns all that is available to him, and he and Bing'er move on to greater heights. The black pearl had granted him a supreme bloodline, increasing his training speed and potential for power. Six Ultimate Heavenly Emperor At 4 jewels, while on a trip to the WanShou Empire, Zhou and crew are attacked by powerful members of Blood Red Hell who are looking for revenge. After bluffing to scare off a 10-Jeweled cultivator along with the others, the almighty Six Ultimate Heavenly Emperor with six attributes appears. He wishes to take Zhou as a disciple, after witnessing his quick thinking and craftiness, but mostly due to him having 6 attributes just like himself. He learns that this master of his could be called the 2nd most powerful man in his world, at the pinnacle of 11 jewels. He is also the only man to have walked out alive after challenging the Heavenly God Stage expert. Fusing Bloodlines During his second transformation he fused bloodlines of dragon and Dark Demon God Tiger. His sacrifical offering this time was Wu Yuehan. After he fused these two supreme bloodline his cultivation increased for two jewels and he gained wings. This fusion was very painful as Zhou Weiqing forced it because he wanted to save Tian'er from forced marriage. Saint Energy With Tian'ers 2 saint attributes and Weiqing's 2 attributes fusing together, they formed an energy greater than heavenly energy and dubbed it as Saint Energy. This energy is extremely useful for enhancing stored skills destructive ability/power and can even threaten Heavenly Emperors due to its sheer purity. This energy also helps those in having much easier breakthroughs when reaching the Heavenly King Stage and above, and is what gives Tian'ers father hope that such energy can help reach towards the legendary 13th jewel. Trivia * Although Zhou Weiqing was unable to cultivate heavenly energy, but he had been training under his strict father since young, and his body was in a fit condition, definitely stronger and more agile than any commoner. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Military Category:Sect Master Category:Heavenly Bow Empire Category:Archer Category:Stub Category:Heavenly Bow Unit Category:Peerless Sect Category:Heaven's Expanse Palace Category:Heavenly Demon Sect Category:Heavenly Snow Mountain Category:Consolidating Equipment Master